


夏日限定 qwq 中

by 688_8AbO



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO
Summary: 张若昀和刘端端去旅行 没头没尾胡说八道，说的都是假的，ooc
Relationships: 昀端 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	夏日限定 qwq 中

张若昀抱着他在地上粘腻还没一会，就被刘端端推搡着翻了个身躺在他旁边，已经软下来的器官顺势从里头滑了出来，带出不少黏糊糊的液体，张若昀的脸这会倒红得不像话，他一边吻着刘端端，一边把套子拆下打结。

他们躺在地上温存了一会，为了第二天不会感冒还是爬起来收拾了一地的衣物，刘端端的双腿刚才被压得酸痛，就把捡衣服这种累活交给男友自己先跑去浴室放水。

等张若昀把地上和身上的衣服都丢到洗衣机里后，光着屁股不要脸的和他挤一个浴缸，水哗啦啦地溢了出来。浴缸不大，为了装下两个成年男人，刘端端不得不坐在张若昀腿上，得逞的哈士奇开心地从背后抱住他，脸贴着他的背，留下一个一个羽毛拂过似的吻。

由于长期锻炼的关系，刘端端的肩胛骨好看得不行，不夸张但是那种很纯粹的力量美。张若昀就喜欢这么抱着他，就好像养了一只大猫，吸一口还沾着他的味道。

“端端……”

“嗯？”

“我帮你清理一下吧。”没等到泡得浑身松懈的刘端端反应过来，一只大手就掰开他的臀瓣，刚使用过的穴里被两根手指再次入侵，热水也瞬间灌入。

“额——”脆弱的肠壁被热水灌满，烫的他头皮发麻，张若昀的手指还有意无意地擦过前列腺，看似帮他清理，实则意犹未尽。

张若昀知道自己早就被刘端端看破了，交往这么多年，这点是瞒不住的，他索性空出一只手圈起刘端端的阴茎，一下没一下地套弄起来。

被冷淡的性器突然受到今天第一次热情款待，激动得流出一小滩液体，淹没在热水之中，只有透过泛光的水面，还能看到已经挺立的阴茎，刘端端干脆仰着头靠在张若昀身上，浑身又红又烫的。

修长的手指覆盖在马眼上头，半轻不重地磨着，其余四指缓慢的蹭着柱身，另外一只在后穴里探索的手也抽了出来，轻轻挑弄敏感的双球，一套服务下来惹得刘端端直喘，浴室的回音让那一声声绵延不断，听得张若昀先是脸上涨红，紧接着浑身的热度都往身下流去。

“…我去拿个套。”张若昀咬了一下那人的喉结，没料到他听到这句话突然直起身，差点给他来了个头槌。

“别戴了。你把我撩成这样，就想跑啊？”刘端端就是这点奇怪，他一下让你戴，一下不让。

张若昀表示，都没问题，亲爱的开心就好。

“我哪能啊，你站起来，水里不好进去。”说完还拍拍刘端端的屁股。

从水里出来的感觉就像是被扔到外头吹冷风，还好他现在已经热到不行，背对着张若昀半弯着身子，两只手撑着墙。他偏了偏头，望向身后的人——那张帅死人的脸上没了平时的大半温柔，充斥着一股子野性，再往下一瞄，坚挺的器官立在空气中，刘端端再次好奇自己是如何吞下这怪物的。

“你喜欢吗？”张若昀问他，一手抓住他的腰，一手扶着自己的那根，在刘端端的股间，穴口磨磨蹭蹭，就是不进去。

“……你要是能进来我会更喜欢。”刘端端倒也不讨厌他这改不了的孩子气，每次都要都刘端端夸赞他，宣告属于他，才能让他安心。

只不过今天他是有点累了。张若昀听出他嗓音里的疲惫，便不再逗他，对准穴口慢慢挤了进去。再次被填满的感觉不要太好，刘端端觉得双脚发软，几乎要跌坐下去，好在张若昀已经抱着他慢慢坐回水里，被热水和里面的那根烫的浑身都热了。张若昀在他的背后留下一串吻痕，小幅度地操着他，和刚才的狂野简直判若两人，刘端端被他操得头脑发昏，干脆闭上眼，倒在张若昀的怀里哼哼。

他看不见对方的脸，但也能想象出此时那人的表情——眉头微微皱起，满是欲望的双眼被眼皮遮住，半开的嘴里偶尔泄露出一声半响的呻吟，沙哑得像是羽毛挠在张若昀的心间，又在撞倒前列腺时发出一声尖锐的。

“太深了……”热水伴随着抽插的动作不断灌入刘端端的体内，他被灌的小腹发胀，肠道感觉上比平时撑得还要开，几乎已经是一种不可思议的状态，他觉得自己随时可能被撑破，同时又为这乱糟糟的幻想发欲望的喘息，诡异的快感从下至上，刘端端很确信自己已经损坏了，彻底的沉沦在张若昀的身下，就像他脑子里的那些下流的幻想一样。

他叫唤着爱人的名字，急切的寻找着张若昀的唇，渴望和他交换一个又一个的吻，他想要把他丰满的唇瓣含在嘴里吮吸，想要舔上头的那个疤，想要看着他注视着他，想要张若昀灌满他。

刘端端的脑子混乱极了，所以当他被张若昀从水里捞出来时，他也只是不满的哼了两声，他被放在了洗手台上，身后就是一面冰冷的镜子，张若昀打开他的腿再次长驱而入，一下一下地把他身体里撞，肉体之间发出激烈的碰撞声，夹杂着两人的呻吟，仿佛就是一首淫靡的赞歌。

“啊……你真的是——”张若昀吸了口气，刘端端的后穴紧缩了一下，似乎是在无意识的讨好他一般，“想看看你现在的样子吗？”

他问，刘端端显然是没听清。于是张若昀自作主张地把他翻了过来，脸朝着镜子。

刘端端一下子就看到自己满脸泪水，潮红的样子，他的头发全都湿答答的耷拉在额头上，整个人看起来狼狈极了，可眼神中除了茫然就是还未得到满足的欲望。

他也看到了在他身后的张若昀。他的男孩同样脸红着，大而有力的双手禁锢住他的腰往上拉，毫不留情地撞在他的敏感点上，几乎要把他的魂都撞出去。刘端端完全乱了，他随着抽插的节奏呻吟，泥泞不堪的下体仍不知羞耻地吞吐着巨大的性器，每一寸肠壁都烙下张若昀阴茎的样子。他伸出手往自己身后探去，摸到穴口，在张若昀的不解中，往已经满得不行的穴里再塞入一根手指。

这无疑给了对方致命一击。张若昀低声骂了一句什么，紧接着他加快了速度和力度，像要把他操烂一样的去操他。“你不能这样，操，我真想把你操死在这里，让你变成我的，你只能是我的。”

“额、嗯——我……啊！”张若昀一把捏住了刘端端的性器，力气稍微大了一些，疼得他一下子也把手指抽出来，“我、呜——我是你的、是你……啊啊啊啊！”他哭着回应张若昀的同时射了出来，腿也早就站不稳，张若昀只好把他重新放回洗手台上。

“是的，你是我的。”他一边亲吻着他，一边收集了刚刚刘端端射出的精液，一滴不少的送到他的嘴边，刘端端没有疑虑，舔了个干净。张若昀奖励似的拍拍他的屁股，然后用自己的舌头勾起刘端端的，在他的口腔里肆虐着。

他快速的在刘端端的体内进出，带出一丝丝粘液又被塞回去，他的节奏完全乱了，刘端端立刻用双腿夹住张若昀的腰，“射进来，我想要你。”男人带着哭腔说道。

于是张若昀最后撞了几下刘端端，埋在里头的阴茎跳了一下，随后一股微凉的精液射在肠道的深处，伴随着两人一串绵长的呻吟，把刘端端射得小腹发胀。

“我爱你。”

刘端端抱着他，在他的脖子上找了一块绝佳的位置，用自己仅剩的力气咬了上去，留下宣示主权的牙印，“我也是。”

等到他们终于爬上床时已经快一点了，刘端端沾床就睡，累的不行，像只猫一样蜷缩着，张若昀熟练的掏出手机咔嚓一声，对着照片傻笑了一会才躺在他的身边，心满意足地帮两人盖上被子。

当代年轻人的早晨基本上是从中午开始的。刘端端一直睡到自然醒，肚子先是咕噜两声，他翻了个身——张若昀还没醒。于是刘端端轻手轻脚地爬了起来，民宿的好处就在于这儿有冰箱也有厨房。做饭当然不可能，不过刘端端可以把昨天带回来的食物丢到微波炉。

洗漱的时候刘端端看着洗手台顿时回想起昨晚的糊涂事，洗手台上的洗漱用品也被胡乱的堆放在一边，八成是张若昀的手笔。

“早——”张若昀睡眼朦胧的靠在门边上打了个哈欠。

“你怎么起那么早啊？”刘端端往边上一站，给他腾出个位置来。

张若昀洗了把脸，在把牙刷塞进嘴里之前，嘟囔了一句，“你不在嘛，睡不着。”张先生情话说起来一套又一套的，别人都夸他情商高，但没人知道他和他告白那天，紧张得连一句话都说不清。

“累不累，要不要回去再睡会？”

两人都洗漱完后，坐在地上分食刚热好的早餐，张若昀一头乱毛还炸着。说是旅游，实际上也没有什么想去的地方，去其他地方太远，日本刚刚好，又不至于太多人认识他们。到了反而过得和在家没什么区别，张若昀几年前还悄咪咪的找过一些乱七八糟的攻略，然后因为太没逻辑性被他忘在脑后了。这么多年过来，少聚多离，还差点分手，感情就是这么神奇的东西，两人都没记得什么纪念日，好几次旅行都是突然提出，就这么过去了。

“再躺会吧，你不是还困嘛。”刘端端抓抓他乱翘的头发，柔软得想团棉花。

张若昀点点头，开了一罐汽水，喝了没半口就靠着刘端端的肩膀，脑袋磨蹭着他的颈窝，活脱脱的一只大狗。

刘端端咽下嘴里的食物，让他这么抱着，自己腾出一只手打开手机开始刷微博。张若昀没多久就睡着了，呼吸全打在他的脖子上，痒痒的。刘端端放下手机，抱着熟睡的男友发呆。张若昀的底子好，生的帅气无比，皮肤也好，就连他鼻子上的那颗痣都是完美的。

他抱着张若昀慢慢躺下，腿叠着腿，夏天中午最热，可他完全不想推开张若昀。他把嘴唇贴在张若昀的头发上，鼻尖满是民宿的洗发水的味道，甜甜的蜜桃儿。

张若昀没睡多久，大概一个小时后就醒了，粘着刘端端好一会才放开对方。“出去逛逛？”怀里的人抬起脑袋，好在刘端端没那么弱不禁风，不然这一百四十斤的大男人压在身上，他压根喘不过气来。

“好。”

午后热气消了一些，两人在街上漫无目的瞎逛，结果误打误撞找到一场庙会。庙会不大，但小吃该有的一个不少。刘端端因为好奇买了一根巧克力香蕉，卡吧卡吧的吃着，张若昀拿着一颗苹果糖，“这要怎么吃啊。”完全裹着红色糖壳的苹果看上去怎么也不像是能一口咬下去的程度，只好拿着慢慢舔。

糖壳甜到发腻了。张若昀有些后悔的舔着糖，红色的糖染得他满嘴通红，好不容易啃掉一点，咬上里头的青苹果，清脆的一声响起，连着好几块碎糖壳卷入嘴中。

“好吃吗？”刘端端望着他嘴边的苹果糖，又看看张若昀忙着咀嚼的嘴，一时间不知道该咬上哪里一个才好。

“酸甜酸甜的。”张若昀老实交代，趁没人看他们，他把苹果伸到刘端端面前，又是清脆的一声。

“好酸。”

“你再咬块糖试试看？”

“不吃了。这里人真多。”

“那咱找个没人的地方？”

“还是大白天呢。”

张若昀笑着望望他，“端哥，我没想到你喜欢公共play啊。”

微博刷多了什么虎狼之词都学了个七七八八，刘端端更是放飞自我称“姐姐”。张若昀还真软磨硬泡，让刘端端穿了一次女装，掐着嗓子提高声音的样子反倒让张若昀笑成一滩。

“瞎想啥呢。”刘端端自顾自地朝人群稀少的地方走，张若昀就跟了上来，明知道他没有生气，却还是讨好一般地递给他一支冰激凌。“樱花味的太难吃了，给你买了人气第二的草莓味。”黄昏打在他的脸上，没了发胶的称托和他标志性的厌世脸，看起来很是无害，软乎乎的像极了快被抛弃的狗狗。 

“我没生气。”他舔了一口冰激凌，很甜。

“我知道。我也不是在讨好你，我只是喜欢你。”他眯眯眼，悄悄在角落牵起对方的手，“去吃晚饭？”

张若昀对自己很自信，更重要的是，他了解刘端端。和“公开”相关的两个字都挑拨着彼此的神经，是一根紧紧系着的弦，切不断也无法切断。

“……好。”

两人找了一家吃寿喜锅的店，锅里咕噜咕噜的翻滚声成了狭小的包厢里唯一的声音。

“在外面还是太危险了，在家里就行了。”锅开了之后，刘端端突然冒出这么一句，然后就用食物把自己的嘴塞满。

一开始张若昀还没反应过来，没想到刘端端还真的放在心上了，又仔细回想他刚刚说的话，脸上表情很是精彩。

然后他看到刘端端在笑。

——完全上当了。张若昀是不该和这个戏疯子比演技的，再说了他失落的样子谁能扛得住？被反将一军的张若昀气愤地夹了好几块牛肉，只给刘端端留了一点，看着对方越笑越不可收拾的脸，更是狠下心吃独食。

刘端端看他生闷气吃独食的样子，笑得都快倒在椅子上了，谁都说他高冷帅气，可刘端端怎么看张若昀都是个大男孩，比什么都要温暖，还有些傻乎乎的。

“端端……”张若昀飘来幽怨的一句，“你昨晚上不是这样的。”他站了起来，跨过大半个桌，中间隔着冒热气的火锅，怎么看都很危险。

接着刘端端尝到了牛肉和生蛋液的味道，还有一点点甜味，老天啊，以前刘端端是绝对不接受这种吻的，可他永远不会拒绝张若昀。

“脸红了，端哥。”

当事人若无其事地坐回去，继续美滋滋的吃着碗里的牛肉。

可他还没乐多久，刘端端就红着脸把他的碗抢走，替他消灭了剩余的牛肉。


End file.
